Undecided Fate
by dontcountonit
Summary: The infamous ms.ex perfect, Haruno Sakura and the well, not so perfect Uchiha Sasuke…what happens when fate decides to turn the wheel…they could end up to be the perfect couple…or it might be the total opposite…who knows…well…I know of course..:enjoy!
1. Her Life

Humble Beginnings

A millionaire, a girl swooned over by many, smart, has a loving family, great friends, what more could she ask for?

This young girl had lived her life, having everything from the start, being fed with a silver spoon. Unlike others, she didn't have to break a sweat to get everything. To cut a long story short, she was lucky, very lucky.

"Sakura-oneesan!"

She looked back and saw a girl with bright red hair and stunning blue eyes. She smiled.

"Hey…" Sakura said as the girl spread her arms wide.

Sakura took her gently into her arms, she smiled brightly.

"I missed you onee-san!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

"I missed you too Mika-chan." She said as she kissed her small forehead. (AC: small forehead…he..hehe..)

Sakura had the ideal family, and no, she wasn't being idealistic because in this reality she did have the ideal family. It was complete, and each of them loved one another like no other. Though they had different personalities, different reactions to situations, they were one in heart.

"Oh Sakura, you've return! How was the business trip with the Matakishi's?" her mother asked.

"They we're wonderful! They were hospitable enough to let me stay at their house while I discussed the matters with them, and their son…he was so adorable, he was very bashful though we are the same age. I liked him, not as a lover but as brother, he was just a sweetie." Sakura said as she placed her hand under her chin and looked up thoughtfully.

Sakura's mother giggled as they talked some more.

"Ohayo Otou-san! How have you been? Having those morning strolls lately?" Sakura asked as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hai Hai Sakura. I missed you dear. Did everything go ok?" he asked.

"Everything went perfectly! They even asked me if we wanted to eat dinner with them next time. So I told them, why not." Sakura said as she smiled.

The day went by, with nothing more but laughs, smiles and heart-warming discussion.

"Oh Sakura, your father, me and Mika are going on a trip. I was thinking you were too busy with the business, so I thought maybe you wouldn't want to come." Her mom said as she smiled sadly.

"Good thinking Okaa-san. I'm attending a conference 2 days from now, so yes, most likely I wouldn't be able to come." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Oh good. So no hard feelings?" she asked.

"Of course not Okaa-san." Sakura said as more subjects were brought up.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, she heard tapping on her window, and she pushed the thought aside. Suddenly another tap was heard. She stood up and opened it with caution only to be hit with a stone on her forehead.

"Youch! What the heck?!" Sakura said as she clutched her acing forehead.

"Oy Sakura!"

She looked out, her hand still on her now swelling forehead.

"Keiichi?" she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I just had to ask you, will you go out with me?" he asked, in his outstretched hands was a bouquet of roses.

"Oh my…don't you think it's a bit too…early for that? I mean it is 2 o'clock in the morning for pete's sake! Can't that wait until tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"No! I need to know if you're willing to give this young man in love a chance to be your man." He asked, smiling cheekily.

_'Oh boy…how to I deal with these kinds of will-you-go-out-with-me-even-if-it's-midnight suitors? They are so stressful!'_ Sakura thought. (ooohh…snap! She's bragging…she's bragging!)

"Look Keiichi, you're a really nice guy but I can't go out with you…I'm sorry, and no, I'm not seeing anyone if that's what you're thinking. Being in a serious relationship never really crossed my mind at the moment. I'm so sorry…Are you ok with that Keiichi? Keiichi? HEY!" Sakura looked down and saw an unconscious man on the ground, looking petrified as ever.

"Oh my! That's the third time it happened. I have to ask one of our guards to get him." Sakura said as she dialed the intercom.

"When will they ever stop?" Sakura asked herself as placed the phone back on its rack and walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by the light coming from the window.

"Ugh…morning already? Time to work…again…" Sakura said as she swung her legs at the bedside, and stretched her arms up high. "Yaawwwnnn…."

KnOcK KnOcK KnOcK

"Come in." Sakura said.

"Lady Sakura, you have a visitor." The maid said as she bowed.

"Who is it?" She asked as she stood up, walking into the bathroom.

"I believe it was Mr. Uzumaki." She said.

Water was heard from the bathroom, most likely Sakura had started freshening up. She walked out of the bathroom still in her pajamas, which by the way was white with pink bunny prints. (like the picture of the playboy rabbit)

"I'll be right down. Please prepare breakfast, cinnamon toast waffles and a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed and maybe 5 bowls of beef ramen too." Sakura said as she combed her hair.

"Hai." The maid said as she bowed and stepped out, closing the door on her way.

Sakura looked at mirror, stepped out and down the stairs she go.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she gave a friendly hug.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How have you been?" Naruto asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I've been good, business…well its been doing good since you started supplying those ramen." Sakura said as she laughed.

"Has it really? Well ramen is my all time favorite!" Naruto said as he smiled cheekily.

"Talk about cliché…well, how's your business been doing so far?" Sakura asked.

"Doing good, I've decided to go into the real estate industry. Real estate's make more money than being a supplier of different goods." Naruto said.

"Oh…well I decided to go into the fashion industry. That was the reason why I went on that business trip." Sakura said.

"Ahh…" Naruto said. "So did it go well?"

"Actually well is more of an understatement…say perfect! They asked me if I wanted to take shipping with them too." Sakura said.

"That's great!" Naruto said.

"Excuse me my Lady, but breakfast is ready." The maid said as she bowed.

"Have you eaten Naruto?" she asked.

"Nope. Why? Will you ask me to join you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. So let's go, we shouldn't keep the food waiting, especially if its ramen." Sakura said as she grinned.

Sakura didn't have to say anything else, Naruto had disappeared long ago, surely munching on those 6 bowls of ramen.

"Make some more ramen please, about 4 more." Sakura said as she followed Naruto to the dining area.

"Hai." The maid said.

The morning passed by with conversations and whatnots.

"I have to go Sakura-chan. I still have a business trip to attend to. Thanks for the ramen! See you soon Sakura-chan!! Bye! Take care!" Naruto said as he walked out of the front door.

"Bye Naruto! Take care!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

Sakura walked back to her room, falling on the bed, on her back, her arms spread wide open.

"What am I suppose to do today? Work doesn't start till, I dunno…oh yeah! I don't have to work today! I can go shopping instead!" Sakura said as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yosh! Shopping I shall go!" She said as she ran for the bathroom, getting ready to splurge cold cash.

Hours passed with nothing but Caching Caching! It was a shopping spree!

* * *

Sakura came home, having handful and handful of clothes and racks of clothes. Sakura got home late night. She got dressed and laid down on her four poster bed.

"Ahh…what a day! Im so tired!" Sakura said as she cuddled to her pillow.

RInG RInG RInG

"yhelo." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Ayami! Hey, whats up?" Sakura asked, grabbing the nail file on her side table.

"Oh nothing, I just came home from the club. You, what have you been up to today?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I went shopping! I missed shopping." Sakura said as she filed her nail.

"OMG! You went shopping for the whole day?! Imagine how fun it would be to be you!" Ayami said.

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"You just don't notice it because you've been experiencing it all your life, but most of us would kill to be in your place, you're so lucky!" Ayami said.

"I don't understand." Sakura said, feeling bad suddenly.

"Oh come one Sakura! You're rich, you have a very stable business you're beautiful, adored by many. What more could a girl ask for?! And girl, you never had to work for those things you have now." Ayami said.

"I don't see why it should be a big deal." Sakura said. "I don't care about those material things!"

"Yeah yeah, can't wait to see your face when your like us...poor..." Ayami said.

"What the heck?! how could you say that?!" Sakura said.

"Yeah right. Well gotta go. Night Sakura! Bye!" and the ling went dead.

"I'm lucky? I don't understand, I mean this is natural, I've been living this way ever since." Sakura said.

"Whatever. I'll just sleep. Night night." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

_"I have some much of things in store for you Sakura-chan..."_

_"Forgive me..."_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 1 finished! yep! wonder how her life will turn up? hmm..stay tuned for the next chapter of humble beginnings!!!


	2. Its only the beginning

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The next day Sakura had woken up; she had put on her corporate attire, getting ready to go to a meeting. She had on a white long-sleeved Versace top with a grey cashmere blazer over it. She wore a matching grey cashmere pencil skirt and black high-heeled Jimmy Choo stilettos.

" I'm going now!" Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

She then got in her black Lamborghini, and headed off to Tokyo Central. (AC: made it up…I think…)Suddenly she found herself stuck in traffic.

"Traffic?hmm…that's weird. Traffic rarely happens. Well I guess there's always a first for everything." She said as she held on the wheels, staring straight forward.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sakura jumped in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Sakura said as she looked back to see a group of boys winking at her.

"Hey pretty lady." One said.

"Nice ride, you might as well be as nice as that car."

"Loaded girl! Come give me some sugar!"

'_Ugh…why is this happening to me?! Thank you fate for ruining a perfectly good day.' _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Bastards!" Sakura said as she changed lanes

Sakura had found a faster lane and sped off. She had arrived at her destination minutes later.

* * *

"Has the meeting started?" Sakura asked her secretary.

"No ma'am. They have been waiting patiently for you, others have not arrived yet."

"Oh…well prepare for the meeting, we will begin shortly." Sakura said as she walked towards her office.

Sakura had placed her bag on her desk and grabbed all necessary folders and papers. She then walked towards the conference room. As she entered, everyone had stood up to bow to her in respect.

"Good Morning gentlemen and ladies. Shall we begin the meeting?" Sakura asked as she smiled at them.

"Hai."

If you were to stand outside the glass wall of the conference room, you would feel the superiority of Sakura over her fellow colleagues. She was a very professional person, a person who does not mix personal with profession; it was what people admired about this pink haired beauty.

"So if we chose to take in fashion in our industry, the sales will rapidly increase especially for people such as the young who are very fond of clothes, I speak also for myself. Though I can't be sure about the young part." Sakura humored.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"So to end our meeting, I suggest we take fashion in our hands. Meeting adjourned." Sakura said as she bowed, grabbing her things and walked out of the meeting room.

Sakura placed the folders on top of her table and fell on her chair with a thud.

"That was tiring! Finally! I can go home and rest!" Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her bag as she walked out of her office.

* * *

Sakura arrived at her house when her cell phone rang.

"Sweetie! Mom here. We'll be home by tomorrow, don't worry! Oh, let's go shopping sometime tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mom. Take Care okay? I'll pick you up at the airport, or maybe I'll ask the driver. Love you!" Sakura said as she closed her phone.

"I wonder when the dinner with the Matakishi's will be?" Sakura said as she looked at her planner.

She slowly scanned it and saw that it was on March 16.

"Oh goodie! It's a Sunday….my day off…" Sakura said as plopped down her bed, casually throwing her planner to her dresser but accidentally, it hit her mirror, breaking it to pieces.

"Oh damn! My precious vanity mirror is broken! Why must this happen?!" Sakura said as she dialed for the maid.

The maids came rushing inside, cleaning up of what's left of her mirror. Suddenly her bedside phone rang.

"Yhelo."

"Hey! This is Ayami. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I broke my mirror…and it was expensive too! How unlucky is this day?!" Sakura said as she placed her hand on top of her forehead, sighing.

"Be careful Sakura…"

"Huh? Why?"

"That's bad luck…"

"You believe in those kinds of stuff? What have you been reading my dear Ayami?" Sakura asked as she smirked.

"Whatever Sakura. I'm just warning you."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Oh, gotta go! I have to eat dinner! I'm starving!"

"Ok, I'll just call you back. See yah!"

Sakura placed the phone back on its deck and walked to their dining room.

"What's for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"We have lobster, prime ribs and fettuccini Alfredo."

"Ok." Sakura said as dinner was served.

After eating a heavy dinner, she decided to go walk around her garden. Sleeping with a stuffed tummy is bad. Sakura saw the fountain and decided to sit by it and watch the stars.

"Bad luck? Yeah whatever…" Sakura said as she looked up.

An hour later, she went back in freshened up and went to bed. Minutes later opened her eyes.

"Why can't I sleep? Damn you Ayami, now its bugging me!" Sakura said as she looked at her dresser, seeing the wood where her mirror used to be.

"I'll just take those damn sleeping pills." Sakura said as she plopped it into her mouth, falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

As she woke up, she had the worst gut feeling. (AC: no…she's not pregnant…) She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 12 in the afternoon.

"Its frickin twelve!! My parents!" Sakura said as she ran fast to the bathroom and took a bath. She quickly changed into a pair of faded jeans and a halter top and ran for her car. As she got to the airport, she saw police cars outside. She was suddenly pulled over.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't go beyond this point."

"What? I need to pick up my parents and my sister." Sakura said.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask who you are?" he asked.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Why?" Sakura asked, feeling that gut feeling again only now it was worst than ever.

The police shook his head, and ever so slowly he spoke.

"I'm sorry to say that the plane crashed. The plane made a wrong landing. No one survived."

Sakura stared at him, her mouth open. She felt her eyes sting, and suddenly her world blackened.

* * *

Author here! yeah! well thats the second chapter...i think its not the best chapter..I was a bit sleepy when I wrote this! SORRY! next chapter will be better! I Promise! well...ja ne! Reviews!

Cheers!,

etherealhaven


	3. What's its like

CHAPTER 3

Life is short, we all know that but we can't fully understand it until we experience it. Though it doesn't happen to us, it's all the same with the people closest to your heart. It is like fate had decided to rip your heart out and break it into many pieces.

Sakura woke up with a scream, sweat dripping from her forehead. It was like waking up from a terrible nightmare. She saw her mom rushing into the room, with those worried look in her eyes.

"Oh honey, are you ok?"

"Oh mom! I thought you left me! I dreamt you died!" Sakura said hugging her mom.

Sakura's mom held her daughter in her arms, then kissing her soft pink locks, caressing them.

"Honey, I'm always here aren't I? I won't leave you…I love you so so much. So stop crying…."

Emerald eyes opened slowly, and saw her room empty, only the blowing of the wind, the soft pitter patter of the rain was heard. Sakura felt her eyes burn, she hugged herself, trying to remove the feeling of being all alone, yet she knew no matter what she did, the lingering warmth of her mother's comforting hugs only existed in her dreams. It wasn't because she lost them, it was because she realized that everything her family gave her, the love, the comfort and the feeling of coming home to the people you cherished, she wouldn't be able to feel it anymore.

"Mo…mom…dad…Mi…mika-chan…." Sakura said as she cried.

Minutes later her tears subsided, only her hiccups were left to be heard. She stood up and felt something fall on her foot. She saw a pink teddy bear.

_Flashback_

"_Onee-san!" _

_Sakura opened her eyes, the bright light from the window blinding her eyes. _

"_Onee-san!" _

_She looked to her right and saw Mika, her hands behind her back._

"_Happy Birthday Onee-san!" Mika said as she gave her a poorly sewn pink teddy bear._

_Sakura could only smile as she looked at the teddy bear, then she saw wounds on her sister's hands. It brought tears to Sakura's eyes. She picked her sister up and hugged her tight._

"_This is the best birthday gift I have ever received…thank you Mika-chan! I love you." _

"_You're welcome onee-san!I wove you too!!" Mika said as she hugged Sakura back with all her might._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura picked it up slowly, fingering the tiny hands. The face of her sister came rushing back in her mind. Her smiles, her laughs, her pouts…she brought the teddy bear close to her heart and walked towards the room of her little sister. She walked around and saw pieces of paper on her desk. On top of it were random drawings until she came upon several different ones.

The first picture was two stick drawings of girls, holding hands and a wide grin on their round faces. On the bottom wrote…

"_Me and My Onee-san! I wove you!"_

The second picture was a girl, evident that she had drawn her, with that unmistakable pink hair.

"_The best sister in the whole wide wide wide wide worrld!!!"_

Sakura felt her knees buckle as she cried once more. Sure, she loved her parents, but she loved Mika-chan the most. Her smile brightened up her day, her laughs could ease her sorrows. For the first time in her life, she felt so helpless.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep on the bed of Mika, hugging her pillows close to her. She woke up, her eyes red and puffy. She was crying no longer, for inside she felt so dried up already. She had walked back to her room and lied down. 

"I wish everything was just a dream…"

It was noon already when she stood up from her bed. She took out a black dress and freshened up. Today was the funeral of her parents. The airline who owned the plane they used offered to pay for the whole funeral. She drove off to the funeral home and entered with little trepidations. She saw three coffins, pain-staking steps she took as she moved forward. Everyone looked at her, giving her their most sorrowful stares.

Sakura had decided to look at her parents first; she touched the glass that separated them from her. She felt herself hugging the coffin, her tears staining the glass.

"Okaa-san…you said we'd go shopping. You told me you'd always be there for me! Okaa-san! Otou-san! How can you leave me?! I…I…love you so so much…so much that it hurts…." Sakura said as she fell on her knees. She looked up and saw a small pink coffin beside her parents. Slowly, she stood up and walked to it. She saw the most angelic face; it hurt so much not being able to hug her again, not being able to feel her small sweet kisses.

"Mika-chan…wake up. We're the best of friends right? We promised each other we would always be together…I love you Mika-chan…" Sakura said as she caressed her through the glass, tears dripping on the glass.

Sakura stood and started giving a eulogy.

"There are so much I want to say…so much things you all have to remember about them. My mom, she was like a best friend, a mother, a confider and sister. We would tell each other our secrets and would sometimes go shopping together. Dad, he was weak, having a weak heart he could only do his morning walks and sometimes I'd go home and ask him how his day was. We may not have been so close but I'm sure he loved me just as much as I loved him. Mika…Mika was my favorite person. The person who never ceased to brighten up my day. Who would hug me and make me smile whenever I felt sad. She told me that I was like her living guardian angel, always there to protect her. Mi…Mika, she was once my best friend, my sister…but now…she's my guardian angel….I love you all…so much. Take care…someday we'd be together again…I'm sure…"

Sakura stepped down and walked to their coffins. They were already being carried off to the black car. Sakura had followed through another car. They arrived at the cemetery, minutes later, there Sakura stood, in front of the newly covered graves. Sakura cried as she placed three white roses on top of them, walking away, her hand placed on her heart. It was as if the God's were as sad as her, it started to drizzle. She looked back and felt her tears go down her porcelain cheeks, and for the last time she said…

"I love you guys…"

Finally walking away, never looking back but for a moment a warm wind went enveloped her.

_"I wov you too Onee-chan..."_

* * *

On the other side of town, people had started to panic looking at what seemed like a market, the only difference was that it wasn't fruits that had cause the madness, it was men in black suits.

* * *

Authors note: hey ya'll! well third chappies up! if you dont understand the part about Mika having wounds on her hands, it was because she had sewn the bear herself. Well! hope you enjoyed!! see ya'll soon in the next chappie! 

"_She was once my best friend, my sister...but now...she's my guardian angel..."_

That's my favorite line!:P hehe..bye! REVIEW!!! thanks!


	4. Mr Saviour

Chapter 4: Mr. Savior

Sakura had gone home, her heart felt heavier than it was before. She clutched her shirt, as if trying to pry her heart out.

"Take these feeling back!! I…I don't want to feel anymore!!...I'm so tired already…so tired…." Sakura said as she sank to the floor, her grip loosening.

Then she screamed, as loud as her vocal chords could take. Tears ran down her porcelain face, she sobbed uncontrollably. Her body shook, as she cried to her heart's content.

Suddenly there was a knock.

Sakura sat there on the floor, looking pensively on the floor. The knocking was persistent, until it suddenly stopped. Suddenly, the door was forced open, the lock broken.

"Oh dear…this place is horrendous…"

Sakura looked down, to see a very familiar person.

"Mr. Matakishi…" Sakura whispered audibly.

"Oh dear! Sakura, I'm sorry for your loss…anyway, how much can we sell this house honey?" the woman asked.

Sakura's ears perked. Did she hear them right? They're selling the house…Her FAMILY'S HOUSE!?!

"What are you talking about? I had no intention of selling this house…." Sakura said as she looked at them intently.

"Oh dear…we didn't have to ask you. Because starting now…we own everything you own. So technically, we don't care what you think…so I'm guessing this house is worth 20 Million yen…would that be a payable price?" she asked her husband.

"I'm not selling this house!! How could you own them?! They are owned by my family!" Sakura said, standing up, her anger being her driving force.

"Look…I don't want to argue with you little girl. Since your parents are dead, no one owns it." Mr. Matakishi said.

"I'am the sole inheritor of my parent's wealth! What makes you think you have the right to my property?! Get out before I call the police!" Sakura said as she approached them

"Watch your mouth little girl. You don't know who you're going against here." Mr. Matakishi said as he smirked.

"Shut up! You! You don't own these! GET OUT! Before I force you!" Sakura said, shouting now.

"We are not afraid of you…your just a mere girl. What can you do?" she asked.

Sakura lunged at her, slapping the woman across the face. The woman fell back, holding her swollen cheek.

"You…you..you insolent brat!" The woman said as she slapped her, standing up.

Sakura fell back, she looked up at the woman who was very angry.

"No wonder your parents died! You're nothing but trouble! It's better that they died! They would never had to see your despicable face!" The woman said as she smirked.

Sakura's face became passive, she stared at her like her gazes passed through her.

"no…no….you're wrong…leave me alone…you can never understand." Sakura said.

"Yeah…and I don't intend on understanding such a pitiful life of a once perfect girl. This is the harsh reality that we've been all living. You deserve to feel how we feel." The woman said as she walked out.

Sakura looked down, tears running down her eyes. Then the house was void of any feelings. Sakura cried as she hugged herself.

* * *

Sakura state never changed for months, and everyday of that was torture.(AC:I know I skipped a lot! Sorry bout that!:P) The Haruno Company was taken from her, but left her with the money left by her parents. It was enough to sustain life for a year or so.

Sakura had been dreaming that night, and in her dreams she was in heaven.

_"Sweetie.__It's__ mom, wake up." _

_Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the vast sky. She sat up and saw her mom kneeling down beside her._

_"Mom__" Sakura asked._

_"Yes…it's me." Sakura's mom said._

_Sakura stared as she felt tears stinging her eyes._

_"MOM!"__ Sakura said as she lunged at her mom, hugging her with all her might._

_"Ma…why did you leave me?!__ I…I feel so alone…so empty." Sakura said as she cried._

_"Oh honey…please. Forget us already, what happened has happened, no matter what happens I'll be here…please. Don't continue living like this. It makes me sad…" Sakura's mom said as she caressed her daughter's hair._

_"I…I can't stand not being with you…" _

_"Please…__do this__ for me…move on…we'll always be here. When you wake up, you have to promise me and move on…and don't cry anymore. Sleep tight my daughter."_

_"No…mo…" Sakura said as she drifted back to sleep._

Sakura woke up with a start. She remembered her mom's words and for the first time she smiled.

"I…I promise okaa-san…"

The next day Sakura had decided that staying in her house would eventually bring up those bad memories, she had moved out, but she didn't intend on selling her house. She left with a goal to relive her life, for herself and her parents.

* * *

Sakura had moved to Kyoto, a place similar to Tokyo but a bit laid back and relaxing. She came out from the train station, she knew that the money her parents left would eventually be used up, she had to work. For the next few days Sakura had been looking for a job, and surprisingly, no one had taken her. They said that their priority we're people who didn't finish college. Yet fortunately, she had found a job in an inn, as a housekeeper.

"You start tomorrow. Your shift starts at 8 am." The manager said.

"Ah…ok…thank you." Sakura said as she bowed.

Sakura sighed. She had no idea how to clean, how to fix beds, she did neither of those, which was weird why they accepted her.

"They must be desperate then…but it kinda looks like a 5 star hotel…well who cares, I'm desperate too…good luck Sakura." She told herself, as she clenched her fist and raised it high in the air.

The next day, Sakura had on her "maid" uniform, feeling rather uncomfortable in it, she kept tugging at the apron.

"Why is this itchy…ugh…great…" Sakura said as she sighed once again.

"HARUNO! Make up in room 1149. Hurry, the guest who are staying at that room is on their way!" The head of staff said.

Sakura scurried to her cart and hurriedly to her room. Minutes later, she had arrived at the room, she then opened it and found that beer bottles and chips we're scattered and…yeah…underwear. (AC: Hint hint!:P you know what happened the night before…)

Sakura had started in the bathroom, and it wasn't better than the room…it was worst.

"Shit! What the hell?! And they call themselves human! Ugh!" Sakura said.

"Umm…well…hope I remembered everything Head Dodo ( she hates their head innkeeper…yah know, the typical old cranky granny looking woman…) said…Ganbatte Sakura!" Sakura said as worked.

After cleaning up the major mess in the bathroom, she then proceeded to change the sheets and picked up the…undergarments…on the floor and threw them away. After everything, she went out, locking the door as she did. Sakura crouched down, sweat trickling down her forehead and nape.

"Finished…finally…" Sakura said as she wiped her forehead.

"Hey sexy!"

Sakura looked up to see a man with dark green hair smirking at her. Sakura stood up and dusted her skirt and started pushing her cart, but he blocked her.

"Wait up! I was talking to you….want to grab a drink in my room, or maybe I can grab you now." He said as he winked at her.

"Excuse me sir, I have work to do." Sakura said, a vain popping.

"I wasn't asking you…it was more of an order." He said.

"Please move." Sakura said.

"Touchy touchy…look I know you want me…" he said as he approached her.

He touched her chin and forced her to look at him. Sakura slapped the hand away, the last bit of patience draining away.

"Leave me alone…I don't talk to blokeheads like you…move out of the way or I run over your feet." Sakura said.

"Why you pathetic woman…" he said as he raised a hand.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but felt that not even a sting. She opened her eyes and saw a man with the most beautiful eyes.

"Look man…she doesn't want to, unless you want me to kick you out of my territory, I would gladly do so… but then…you don't want that do you? So scram!" he said as the boy pushed him, seeing the perverted man crawling away.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie, staring at him.

"I…I…yes….thank you." Sakura said as she bowed. "I'll be leaving now…Thank you again…"

Sakura said as she pushed her cart.

The guy stared at her until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Where have you been man?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…I just saw this girl…" the boy said.

"You were hitting on a girl!"

"I wasn't dobe."

"Yeah right…"

"Hn…whatever…"

"Ha! The infamous Uchiha Sasuke hit on a girl!"

Sakura had turned a corner, but couldn't help hear the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" she whispered.

* * *

ha! finally updated! sorry bout that! my comp. was busted...ugh...i know, bummer...anyway! enjoy! i might update every 2-3 weeks...or if possilbe every week...:P gud luck to moi!:D

etherealhaven:)


	5. Not So Alone

Chapter 5: Not so Alone

Sakura had then reached her apartment. Taking off her high-heeled shoes, she grabbed the pile of letters from the floor.

"So many letters…_Konoha Home Network_…_Penpal El Desesperados_, sheesh!…Apartment rent: 10000 yen…oh, have to pay this tomorrow…Konoha's Council welcomes you to the community…yada yada yada yada, what a bunch of crap…" Sakura said as she threw them at the corner.

She walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. As soon as it was ready, she sat on the counter and looked outside her window.

She sighed.

"Who ever thought I would end up in this situation…" she said, now looking at her reflection through her coffee.

The ring of the telephone startled her, she got off the counter and grabbed the phone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Is this Haruno Sakura?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Ms. Haruno. My name is Tsunade, You may not remember me, but I was a friend of your parents. Would you like to hear the whole story?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Well then, meet me at the Rendezvous Point in 30 mins. It's at the corner near your apartment. I'll be waiting."

"Okay…"

"Well then, good bye. By the way, I'm not lying…"

Then she hung up.

Sakura placed the phone down and looked at the it.

"What the hell was I thinking?! Agreeing to meet a person I never even met before! Might as well go…" Sakura said as she hurriedly left the apartment.

* * *

Sakura arrived 10 mins later. She approached the counter and ordered a mocha latte and sat down near the window. 

Tsunade had arrived minutes later and saw the pink-haired girl.

She approached her.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see a blonde woman with unusually large...umm…bosoms.

"Tsunade-san?" Sakura asked as she stood up and bowed.

"Oh Sakura, you've grown up! The last time I saw you, you were still a baby! I knew that it was you with that pink hair of yours!" Tsunade said.

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

Tsunade took out a picture from her purse and showed it to her. Sakura saw her parents, but they seemed young in the picture.

"You were their friend?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yes, college friends actually. Your parents and I were the best of friends. At first, they would simply give each other sweet glances, then came the terms of endearment. You mom called your dad saiai(**1**) and your dad called you mom…"

"bijin(**2**)…" Sakura said.

"Yes…they were in love and it was quite obvious, but believe me! Your dad wasn't the assertive type…your mom made the first move." Tsunade said chuckling at the memory.

"Really?! Wow!" Sakura said as she giggled.

"Oh your dad wasn't boyfriend material, he was shy…really shy and he blushes really quickly. Oh you should see your mom, she was so clingy and you would often see a walking tomato, you know what I mean…" Tsunade said as she winked.

"Oh my!" Sakura said as she laughed at the thought.

"Anyway…after they were married, which I don't know how your dad proposed…and let me bet, your mom proposed! Oh yeah, after they were married, they told me to look after you when they pass on. They entrusted me to take care of you, so now here I' am." Tsunade said.

"Oh…so you're my godmother?" Sakura asked.

"You could say that." Tsunade said as she took out a bottle of sake.

"Sake?!" Sakura asked, looking perturbed at Tsunade.

"Yeah…I'm kind of addicted to it." Tsunade said as she laughed.

Sakura could only stare at her.

"Sakura…I may drink a lot…but I'm not a juvenile delinquent. I'm a mature woman who just happens to drink a lot." Tsunade said, defending herself.

Sakura smiled.

"Okay…if you are my godmother, then why choose to show up now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…I guess instinct?" Tsunade said as she smiled.

Sakura could only sigh. If this was what her parents wanted, then she would accept her fate.

Sakura and Tsunade had gone their separate ways, but not forgetting to give each other's number. Sakura reached her house and fell on her soft mattress. She stood up and dressed up, getting ready for bed. She finished freshening up, she laid down. Staring at the ceiling, she had this thought that lighted up a little spark in her heart.

"Maybe I'm not so alone after all…"

* * *

The next day, Sakura had gone to work rather early. Her shift would start in an hour or two; she decided to walk around the pool area. 

There weren't any people at sight, which she thought was quite convenient for her. She sat down on the pool side, her feet touching the cool water.

"How long has it been since I actually gazed at the clouds like this?" She asked herself.

"Mika-chan…" Sakura said, her eyes stinging. "I miss you so much…"

Sakura had started crying, her tears falling on the pool, creating small ripples.

"Hey…"

Sakura wiped away her tears and looked back.

"Uchiha-san…" She said.

Sasuke stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…I just thought I'd relax for a while." Sakura said, trying not to ogle his hot topless body, but failed nonetheless.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking.

Sakura blushed ten folds.

"I…Ye…No! I wasn't staring at you!" Sakura said. **"I was staring at your totally hot toned chest and those rockin abs!" Inner Sakura said.**

'_Shut up!'_ Sakura thought.

"Oh really? Your eyes tell me a different story though…" Sasuke said as he smirked once again.

"I ugh…I wasn't staring ok!"Sakura blurted.

"oohh…feisty aren't you?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Sakura said as she did the unexpected (TOTALLY EXPECTED!:P)

SPLASH!

Sakura was laughing, Sasuke was glaring! Sakura was clutching her stomach, Sasuke was wet, threading on the water.

"Oh you are so getting it!" Sauske said as he pulled Sakura with him.

Sakura shrieked.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

They continued to splash each other, but then they heard people coming.

"Sakura! Take a deep breath! We have to go down!" Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep breath and they swam down. Sasuke's arm was around her waist holding her in place so that she wouldn't float off. They were hiding from the people passing. It was Ms. Dodo…

Sakura looked at Sasuke and she smiled. Then all the oxygen was gone, she couldn't breathe…Sasuke saw this and did the only thing he could do…he kissed her.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hey hey! updated! woohoo! anyway, well hope you enjoyed this one! I'm already writing the next chapter!:) see ya'll soon!

**(1) saiai- **beloved

**(2) bijin- **beautiful (person)

well!! that's it! see ya'll in the next chapter! ciao!

etherealhaven


	6. If Looks Could Kill

CHAP 6

Sakura touched her lips, and again, her cheeks burning up.

"How could he kiss me like that…"

"**damn**** was that the best first kiss!! ****Hell yeah!"**

"shut up…but on the bright side…it felt…good…" Sakura said as she blushed.

"**damn**** right it did!"**

Sakura smiled as she remembered what had happened.

_Flashback _

_Sakura looked at __Sasuke__ and she smiled. Then all the oxygen was gone, she couldn't breathe…__Sasuke__ saw this and did the only thing he could do…he kissed her. _

_Sakura had closed her eyes, but felt warmth on her lips.__ She opened her eyes and saw blue__ ones staring back at her. At that moment she knew, that __Sasuke__Uchiha__ had kissed her, nonetheless on the lips! _

_She was about to push him away when she felt air through her lips. __Sasuke__ had detached himself from her. _

_'He gave me air so that I could breathe….'_

_Sakura blushed, __Sasuke__ swam up the surface and seconds later motioned her to swim up._

_"__waah__!" Sakura said as she felt oxygen fill her lungs._

_Sasuke__ went out of the pool and collapsed on the floor, his chest moving up and down. Sakura followed and collapsed beside him._

_"Th__..thanks__." Sakura said taking deep breaths._

_"No problem...and by the way, you're not a bad kisser yourself." __Sasuke__ said as he smirked and walked away._

_Sakura looked at him a gaped, her mouth hanging open._

_Then she knew__ she wasn't dreaming…THE __Uchiha__Sasuke__ had kissed her on the lips, on his own free will._

_He even complimented her…great._

_Flashback _

As Sakura had gone of to Utopia, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his first kiss. Yes, his first kiss.

"Not bad for a first kiss…but I expected it to be more passionate and submissive…unlike her, she was the complete opposite…" Sasuke said as he shook his head. "…but hey…I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Sasuke said as he fell on his bed, looking at the ceiling, the kiss playing in front of him like a movie. He smirked.

'**Ha! Score for ****Uchiha****Sasuke****! That was too damn sweet for a first kiss!" **Sasuke's inner ego said.

Sasuke could not agree more, he gave his first kiss to someone he didn't love…but did he regret it?

….not one bit…

* * *

Sakura had snapped out of her reverie. She couldn't hold it any longer she squealed like a silly love sick fangirl….wait fangirl? She didn't like Sasuke…did she?

"I…I like Uchiha Sasuke…naahh!!! I hate his guts! Silly me! How could I like him? He's a bastard, arrogant! And he has an ego bigger than the universe!!" Sakura shouted.

"**Yeah…he also got a hot sexy body…did you see his arms? Damn! They were like hard rocks in arms! I would so like to feel it…" **Inner Sakura said.

Sakura immediately blushed, the images of her running her hand through his arms, she felt like was going to explode.

"Shut up!!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

Sakura ran for her room and fell on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She rolled on her belly as she was flailing her legs up an down. Yep…she was blushing.

"Damn…I like the bastard…and hate to admit it…he really is hot…" Sakura said.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was on her way to work when she spotted a familiar man walking by the sidewalk. He looked at her and waved.

"_Shit! He's walking over here!!__" _Sakura thought.

"Hey! How are you? After what happened?" he asked as he smirked.

"Uhh…I've been ok…great actually!" Sakura said.

"Ahh…" he said.

"How've you been Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Ok…I've been…missing you." Gaara said.

Sakura didn't know how to react to that. Gaara was her ex-boyfriend, he left her for someone else, now he tells her he misses her! She had finally moved on from Gaara and had started liking someone else…yes…Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm…I'm sorry. But you can't be telling me this. We're not exactly in good terms right now." Sakura said.

"I was wrong…she turned out to be a slut. She slept with more than 10 men when we were in a relationship. I'm sorry." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry too. I feel bad for you but…I like someone else now…" Sakura said.

"Really? You do?"

She jumped out of shock. She looked back and saw those enticing blue eyes again. Suddenly she felt herself blushing.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Hn…who's this guy?" Sasuke asked, eyeing him conspicuously.

"I'm Gaara…Sakura's boyfriend." Gaara said.

"Ex…Ex-boyfriend." Sakura pointed out.

"Ahh…Well…I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you're bothering my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wh..what?" Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura-chan…don't be modest. Don't worry though, I'll protect you from your boyfriend-wanna-be." Sasuke said as he kissed her temple.

Sakura couldn't make out any words, her voice was stuck on her throat. Suddenly she felt Sasuke whisper something to her.

"Ride with it will you…be thankful I'm helping you." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes Sabaku-san…please leave me alone…I have a boyfriend now, and I'd really appreciate it if you stayed away from me." Sakura said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah…I'd appreciate it too. Thanks." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt herself being dragged away from Gaara, Sasuke's arms still around her petite waist.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"No problem." Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say, she kissed his cheek, and looked away. Sasuke's eyes widened, and stared at the girl beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked away.

* * *

Gaara stared at the Uchiha with eyes that could kill.

"I'm not losing Sakura to the likes of him. Tsss…he's met his match. Watch out Uchiha. I'll be watching you." Gaara said as he walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! finally updated!! wahaha! well, i'm writing the 7th chapter right now...so i'll be updating again soon!:) ciao!

Thanks to all those wo reviewed my story!!:)

-etherealhaven-


End file.
